


Antes del motín

by Anid_S_C



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anid_S_C/pseuds/Anid_S_C
Summary: Todos sabemos que Jack le metió una bala a Héctor, lo que no sabemos es por qué
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 5





	Antes del motín

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que necesito sacar de mi sistema. No estará cien por ciento apegado al canon de las películas o las revistas originales pero haré el mejor esfuerzo para que sea coherente y puedan disfrutar de esto.
> 
> Esta ship es nueva y no durará la gran cosa, mi idea es un par de capítulos y luego hacer otro fic, y finalmente sacaré estos sucios pensamientos de mi mente, con algo de suerte se quedará gravado aquí, y en la cabeza de ustedes, mis queridos lectores.
> 
> Todos los que hayamos visto la película "La maldición del perla negra" de la saga Piratas del Caribe entenderán este fanfic sin problemas...

POV HÉCTOR BARBOSSA:

El ondulante mar reflejaba la silueta de la luna llena en una noche calmada y silenciosa, no sería la primera vez que el tercer oficial a bordo tenía que tomar el timón, por que el primer compañero estaba muy ocupado y el capitán indispuesto.

Era bastante joven para dirigir, todos lo sabían pero de alguna forma lo respetaban, o eso era lo que creía inocentemente Jack sobre su tripulación, en especial, tenía cierto lazo con el maestre Héctor, a quien en un principio fastidiara llamándolo por su nombre de pila y no, no diría que tiene confianza, la confianza es una palabra muy grande y bastante ficticia, la verdad es que no se puede, ni se debe confiar en nadie que respira, mucho menos en un cerdo de su tipo, que pasa sus días frotando la cubierta del barco y las noches llenando las lámparas con aceite de ballena robado, la vida buscando cosas qué hurtar. Lo sabía, y sus sentimientos siempre fueron fríos desde este punto, todo, todo es un intercambio, nada ha sido por amabilidad o generosidad, nada ha sido gratis, todo tiene un costo, alto o bajo y se paga equivalente, esa es la única decencia entre hombres como ellos, un pago proporcional a lo que han dado, en este caso, Jack no se detuvo a considerar lo que le costaría un descuido más.

Tras la silenciosa puerta cerrada de la cabina del capitán, en medio de la oscuridad predominante, quebrada únicamente por los rayos de la luna pálida, se podría distinguir en la cama, gracias al constante movimiento un par de figuras masculinas, una más grande y la otra más fina.

Existía un acuerdo silencioso, cada luna llena o cada luna nueva el primer oficial debía presentarse en la cabina de su superior, y reportar cualquier novedad o cambio ocurrido en el intervalo entre ambas lunas, pero en algún punto del camino las cosas habían cambiado. La compañía de una mujer es cara y no siempre tan satisfactoria como quisiera, ¿o es que se habría aburrido? De pronto el joven capitán no encontraba tan atractiva la idea de pagar a una mujer por un servicio que de hecho no lo llenaba. Y se había habituado a recibir esos servicios también de su primer oficial.

Por supuesto también lo recompensaba, con privilegios y un pago superior al que tenía derecho como segundo al mando, es justo ¿No? Después de todo, no era el único en recibir placer físico de esto.

Casi se había convertido en un ritual, esperaría en su cama casi desnudo al hombre que cruzaría la puerta un par de horas después de la puesta del sol, y así hizo esta vez también: cuando Héctor entró en la habitación la figura de su joven líder sentado sobre la cama con solo su camisa blanca puesta sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Un rincón en la mente del mayor pensó que era demasiado atractivo para ser un hombre, sin embargo a estas alturas le consta que es un macho humano, le consta que es efectivamente su capitán, tan jovial y enérgico, de constitución más delicada de lo que aparenta con la ropa puesta y más resistente de lo que luce sin una sola prenda encima.

El trato era el silencio, el silencio total y tortuoso luego de conocerse lo bastante para hacer casi imposible cumplir con ese acuerdo, ambos terminarían por hacer ruido en unos minutos pero antes de eso cualquier comentario por parte de alguno de los dos, sería recompensado con un doloroso castigo.

El segundo del capitán dio un paso al frente, mientras se deshacía de su pesado saco, dejándolo caer al suelo, las botas salieron de sus pies con movimientos ágiles y pronto pudo estar sobre la cama, sobre sus rodillas casi sobre el castaño que lo miraba expectante. La vista era hermosa y estaba feliz de no tener que decirlo, de no tener que aceptar verbalmente que encontraba a Jack hermoso en su faceta más delicada. Pero algunas cosas se hacían evidentes sin tener que hablar de ellas.

Pasó sus dedos por el cuello de la camisa y tragó casi en seco, de pronto sintió las manos inquietas del castaño pasearse por el borde de su pantalón buscando los broches para deshacerse de esa prenda y comprendió que había al menos algo de prisa, idea que lo hizo sonreír en la oscuridad de la habitación.

En un beso no tan gentil, tomó los labios del menor con ansias, el sabor a ron impregnado a ellos, estaba acostumbrado ya a sentirlo, a pesar de que no le gusta el ron, se sentía adicto a esos labios saborizados con la bebida y luego de casi un minuto de una lucha por el dominio entre ambas lenguas ambos se separaron para respirar. Era divertido ver cómo el afamado capitán Sparrow estaba hecho un desastre por solamente un beso.

Llevó su diestra entre las piernas ajenas, separando sin mucha ceremonia, no sería amable, nunca lo era de hecho pero Jack no parecía tener quejas al respecto, abrió las piernas descaradamente dejando ver su erección medio despierta pero el hombre no le prestó demasiada atención a esa parte de su anatomía, mirarlo demasiado lo ponía nervioso, la prueba más clara de que estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre, un hombre nada mal dotado, y se había asustado a sí mismo en el pasado al descubrirse preguntándose lo que se sentiría tener esa polla dentro, si de verdad ser follado por atrás era tan placentero como lo hacía parecer el más joven cuando se derramaba en un orgasmo tras otro mientras él le habría el culo con fuerza sin siquiera atender su parte frontal... No necesita más de esos pensamientos, no los necesitaba antes en su día a día y no los extrañará después.

Sus dedos encontraron fácilmente el camino a la puerta trasera de quién prácticamente es su amante, y dos de ellos se abrieron paso entre la carne suave y fruncida de esa parte, de nuevo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva cuando el capitán se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un sonido de placer, pero el rubio lo sintió estremecerse, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle ahora, no había un solo secreto que tuviera Jack con él y no tenía que decirlo, mucho de ello fue un montón de historias y confesiones que el finamente tonificado cuerpo del menor le había hecho a medida que tenían relaciones sexuales vez tras vez como animales en celo. Lo sabía, sabía muchas cosas acerca del niño que tenía debajo y el contrario no tenia la menor idea de haber revelado tanto, pero eso lo complacía de alguna forma, se sentía aún más poderoso, el dueño del capitán de esta hermosa nave, y si eso no era lo bastante bueno para su ego no podía averiguar qué podría darle más satisfacción.

Tal vez en cien años alguien consideraría algo extraño ocupar aceite vegetal comestible como lubricante pero había sido la mejor idea que se le ocurrió, sin mencionar que tampoco le preguntó al menor su opinión al respecto, nunca pensó en eso como algo raro y de todas formas el cocinero guardaba mucho de esta sustancia convenientemente resbaladiza. Un tercer dedo se deslizó dentro del joven cuando éste emitió un quejido suave por la ansiedad de continuar, Héctor podía resguardarse en la oscuridad de la cabina para no ser descubierto con la expresión de complacencia en su rostro, no por Jack, y estaba seguro que nadie más a bordo tenía conocimiento sobre esto que pasa entre ambos.

Como si las instrucciones hubieran sido dadas, el capitán se dio vuelta una vez que el hombre sacó sus dedos del interior suave y resbaloso, levantando la cadera invitando al mayor a tomarlo en una pose que solamente personas tan vulgares como ellos encontrarían seductora y no demasiado impropia, no se imagina a una dama en esta posición, ni siquiera a una prostituta, pero Sparrow no tenía problemas en asumirla. El rubio posó unos segundos su mirada azul en la silueta mal iluminada de su amante a la luz debil de la noche, desde este ángulo fácilmente podría ignorar que estaba a punto de follar a su capitán, en especial con esa tela casi pulcra que cubría su torso ocultando un fascinante tatuaje en el omóplato derecho del muchacho.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y alineó su hombría contra el borde ajeno antes de empujar, siendo cuidadoso bajo la fachada de ser voluntariamente lento para molestar al castaño. El chico tomó una bocanada de aire y el primer oficial supo que estaba a punto de gritar así que tomó una de las sábanas en su puño y la enbonó entre los dientes del menor, impidiendo que su voz sonara más allá de los límites de la habitación, solo entonces terminó de entrar y antes de darle tiempo de adaptarse a la intrusión, tomó un vaivén lento al principio que después fue escalando hasta hacer rechinar la enclenque cama de madera contra el piso del barco, era un sonido exasperante por decirlo menos, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a ignorarlo, concentrándose en cada una de las reacciones que le indicaban sin palabras lo que estaba haciendo bien o lo que no.

Jack apretó las harapientas sábanas entre sus manos con fuerza y algo de su voz podía escucharse por la cabina como un eco suave y continuo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Héctor lo sintiera tensarse debajo suyo y al rededor de su extensión apretando más allá de la succión que ejercía cada vez que retrocedía para arremeter nuevamente, sabía que el menor se estaba corriendo pero no por eso detuvo el ritmo de las estocadas, nunca lo hacía y sabía que en caso de que pasara, el primero en recriminarle sería el castaño.

Un par de horas después salía de la cabina del capitán lleno de energía, mientras el menor dormía tranquilo bajo las sábanas impregnadas con el aroma y los fluidos de ambos, nunca le había incomodado. También el rubio sentía cierto aroma particular del sexo en su persona pero no reparó en eso, había mucho qué hacer con Jack fuera de combate.

Era justo esa noche en que se definirá el curso de la nave y el destino de aquellos que se opongan al cambio de mando, empezando por Sparrow... El maestre Turner que estaba muy cerca suyo le dirigió una mirada extrañada, Héctor pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera percibido en él el olor del ron de Jack pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

Pintel se le acercó para susurrar al oído que todo estaba listo y el rubio asintió, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, necesita de verdad hacer esto, mandar tan lejos como pueda a ese hombre junto con la posibilidad de haber sido flechado, matarlo si fuera posible pero no podía, no tenía el coraje de matar a su capitán, en especial después de apuñalarlo por la espalda figurativamente hablando.

Unos instantes después el vigía gritaba la alerta de la tripulación amotinándose contra todos los que estén a favor de Sparrow.


End file.
